The Way Back
by Angel's babe
Summary: Taking on those final scenes between Foggy and Karen, and continuing from there. Spoilers: the entire Defenders season 1, and Daredevil Season 2 finale. May include appearances from the rest of the Defenders' cast
1. The Way Back: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Marvel's Defenders series, or Daredevil. Parts of the dialogue may have been taken from the season finale of Defenders.

Author's Note: I've just finished watching the Defenders' series on Netflix. The story is mainly inspired by events in the final episode, and events in the Season 2 finale of Daredevil. Although the story's focus is mainly on Matt/Karen/Foggy, the other Defenders could make cameos every so often.

Title: The Way Back

"I just have this feeling that he's alive somewhere Foggy," Karen said. Foggy shrugged, not knowing what to say. He wanted to believe Matt lived, that he didn't just practically push his best friend to his death.

"He would've touched base by now if he lived Karen." Foggy struggled not to smile at the likely lie. Knowing Matt he would've followed his martyr impulses and stayed well away from anyone who knew him, and could maybe help him out of whatever trouble he found himself in.

Karen stood up. "Light a candle with me,"

He joined her at wall of candles. They lit one, and stood in contemplation a few moments. Foggy tried not to catch the hope in her posture. They exited into the sunshine, and stood a few more moments.

"He'd want us to go on with our lives Karen," Foggy said. She inhaled, and let go of the breath at once.

"It's crazy Foggy, I know. Nobody could've survived that. But I just… have this feeling. He wouldn't give up on us if he were in my position. No matter how long it took him, he would find an answer. Conclusive proof, a body. Something."

The truth burst out of Foggy. "I brought him the suit Karen. His life… lives were about to irreparably collide. And he would've taken us both down with him. Matt Murdock as the devil of Hell's Kitchen… Nobody would believe a blind man capable of that. He'd be tossed in the loonie bin for sure. Or they would believe him, and he'd lose his license, his livelihood. His cases would all have to be retried. I'd be dragged in for discipline, because I knew what he was doing. I had no choice. I didn't know he planned to blow that place up.

The tears were in her eyes making him wish he'd never spoken. She ran a hand through her hair. "I can't give up that easy," she said and left him standing on the steps staring after her.

Foggy started walking the other way. Matt's revelations had shaken the foundation of their friendship. To find out he was a superhero vigilante by night was one thing; he could deal with that. But finding out he'd been lying almost the entire time they'd known each other regarding his sight was another. He'd had to step away from him. He needed space to deal with that.

They'd started edging their way back to each other meeting for drinks every couple of weeks. Foggy tried to help him get past his darker urges by giving him extra case work. They'd been accepted grudgingly. In hindsight he knew in his gut the day of the earthquake his friend would resume his other job. And there was nothing he could do to stop him.

He had little idea of what damage Elektra did to him. Matt never spoke of what happened between them before her death. He remembered how happy she made him, and his fervent, almost religious belief that they could be together away from all the darkness.

His actions that night in bringing him the suit were as much about self-preservation than anything. If Matt went down, he'd go with him. His friend often led with his heart, and dealt with the consequences later. He knew that sense of justice might be thing to get him killed.

Foggy shook his head. He'd never be free of Matt Murdock.

* * *

Karen left the office late that evening. She walked the streets, her mind wandering to her relationship with Matt. When he met her at the office that day she knew something was off. She arrived before him, and was collecting her things ready to end the Nelson-Murdock chapter of her life.

She heard his cane tapping along the hallway, and stood up from the desk. She didn't want him at the advantage of standing. He smiled as he entered, the paper bag under his arm. He had the look of a man who'd come to a decision, as he set it before her withdrawing to near the doorway.

"Open it," he urged. She unrolled the top and reached in, her hand coming in contact with a smooth texture. She pulled it out, almost dropping it on the desk as she realized what it was. The red horns protruding from the top, the spots for eyes, and mouth.

"I'm the Devil of Hell's Kitchen," he told her. She paced, the floorboards creaking underneath her shoes. It somehow made sense. The gestures she'd noticed when he'd rescued them at the warehouse were familiar. His one hand lingered on her face, not unlike when they kissed in front of her building. She thought she was crazy, wanting a rescuer so bad, she conjured him out of thin air. But…

"You're blind," she went with the obvious. He seated himself, she remained standing.

"Not exactly. The accident left me with certain abilities. My sense of hearing, smell, touch, and taste are all hyper-sensitive. I knew you were at the warehouse because of your perfume. I could hear you talk to the other hostages from outside. "

She paced again, taking up a position near the window.

"I can hear your heart beat from here. I'm still me Karen." It was meant to reassure her. He pushed up from his chair to join her at the window. She moved away.

"Elektra?"

A smile appeared, and vanished. She'd cut straight to the quick.

"The one that got away." Not exactly a lie. Matt had some time to reflect, and a little honest with himself. They probably wouldn't be able to make it work. They were oil and flames, the heat high enough to consume both.

She let it go for now, noting to pursue it later. She moved back to the desk and shoved the mask back in its bag. "I need time with this." She wanted to let it settle in. What does it mean when your boyfriend(?), announces he beats up bad guys.

"Does Foggy…" she started a question she already knew the answer to.

"He found me in my apartment after I'd been badly beaten."

"I see." She answered. It explained a lot about the decaying relationship between Nelson and Murdock. Secrets like that took some adjustment.

"I wanted you to know. Your goodness, your spirit both feed something in me. They make me want to be a better person. I want to be worthy of you. I can't do that without being honest with you." He'd closed the distance between them and was touching her face. She stilled letting him for a few moments, and shivered. He leaned further into kiss her.

She put her hands between them "I need time Matt." She said. He backed away, a hopeful smile spread across his face. She hadn't said no. She shouldered her coat and raised the box on a shoulder. He moved to help her with it: "I've got it thanks.

She paused in the doorway looking at him. He'd regained his cane ready to leave as well. "I will call you." She promised. He smiled at her words.

Two weeks later, her editor gave her the story on a Monday. She'd read through the brief, and saw his name in bold print. When he won the case, it was a chance to get an exclusive. They met at the diner halfway between their apartments; her questions prepared it was a quick interview. She turned off her recorder, and sat back. The man across from her was happier, more relaxed than the last time she saw him.

"How are you?"

His guard started dropping as he hemmed and hawed over the answer. "I'm good. I gave up the, night life. It's been an adjustment. " There were evenings where he was crawling out of his skin. "I realize that I'm still fighting for justice. The only difference is, I'm in a suit and the venue is a courtroom,"

She sipped her coffee. She was hoping he'd realize that. "I have time for friends now," she coloured at the last statement. He laughed.

"That wasn't meant as anything. Just that I have time for my friends. If I could find them. Foggy and I are starting to find our way again," Matt was glad for that. He blamed himself for what happened to their partnership.

"Good." The waitress returned with a hot coffee pot. Matt put his hands over the mug indicating no more. "I will be up the rest of the night. But thank you though." He stood, his hands searching for his jacket, and shrugged into that. She put on her own coat.

"Share a cab?" She asked.

"No. We probably shouldn't resume old patterns. I'll call you soon," he promised.

"Okay." She agreed.

'Soon' turned into a midnight appearance while she was busy working a follow-up story to the earthquake. She'd hung up the phone and noticed a light on that shouldn't be. "Hello?" She called, going to investigate. His hand grabbed her arm from the shadow. His appearance worried her. He was without a tie, his shirt wrinkled, dirty, and untucked. The hand had a couple of bruised knuckles, and there was skin on his cheek turning a bright green colour.

"What happened to you Matt? Was it the earthquake? Because there's more to it than that. I've been researching, and tracing leads. There's some bad shit going on."

"I know. You need to grab your things, and come with me. I need to keep you safe," He still wasn't sure how yet. Her laptop was already in her bag, and she took a coat from the back of her chair. She was silent until they were outside.

"You've been back to it again," she said. He stopped facing her. "I've had no choice this time. They've brought the fight to me, and my city. And now they're coming for you." He hissed. He stole a kiss before taking her hand again. They moved fast through the streets, entering the police station. "Here," he held the door open to a breakroom where Foggy, a blonde woman, and a few others were settling in.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," She nodded as the door closed. If she knew that was the last time she'd see him alive she might have gone with him. She might have kissed him back harder, begged him to stay out of it. To let Luke, and Jessica, and the police solve this one. But that wasn't Matt Murdock. If there was a wrong that needed righting he would be there.

Karen looked up from her wanderings. She stood in front of his building. If he was still living, she'd some clues in his apartment.

* * *

Matt felt like he was drowning. The more he swam, the worse it became; it was as if he was going against the tide. Awareness of sounds returned to him; muted voices speaking in soothing tones. Touch was next; the coarse stiffness of the bandages covering the top half of his body.

Wait… Was this what death sounded like? Was this what it felt like? He struggled against the tide a final time. He screamed as awareness flooded back, the pain enough to push him back against the pillows.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Up next maybe an appearance from Danny Rand


	2. The Way Back: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Defenders, or any of the characters associated with Marvel

Summary: Takes on the final scenes between Foggy and Karen, and continues from there. May not include all of the Defenders.

Authors Note: First time writing for any of the comic book series on Netflix

* * *

The Way Back Chapter 2:

"I can hold them off without a body for a little while longer. The truth is we may never find one under all of this," Misty gestured to the Midland Circle ruins with her left arm. The other remained in a sling cradled close to her body. She'd insisted on leaving hospital as soon she felt well enough. Her bosses approved her for light duties, seeing the need for expertise and manpower.

Danny remained still as he watched the site for a few moments. Police, and clean-up crew swarmed the site. "What are you looking for?" She asked. He shrugged; he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that Matt Murdock's story felt unfinished. He hadn't known the man that long, but they had something in common. Stick wouldn't train just anyone. To overcome blindness and become that… it took something special. If he were part of the Iron Fist's army he felt honour-bound to at least search for a body.

"Tunnels. It looked like there could be an entire network hidden from the schematics." 'Protect My City.' It sounded like a man ready to die, or least willing to. He saw Murdock last from a distance; a blur taking punches, and evading Elektra Natcheos.

"What about Elektra. If he died, she did too. He meant something to her." That much was clear at the end, after Matt was threatened by Jessica and Luke into admitting it.

"The other lawyer said they were occasional lovers." It explained the not hitting back part of his approach.

"He insisted there was a connection. That she knew who he was, and what they were to each other." Danny added. They walked back to the waiting car. "I know something of the power that brought her back. It turned her into an empty vessel, susceptible to others' will. By the time they met there was nothing left of the woman he knew," Danny added.

"Men can be such idiots," Misty said. From what limited sense she made of what happened, that wasn't happening. Elektra wasn't the woman who died in Murdock's arms. That one remained gone, and she doubted would ever be back.

"The man had a conscience; a faith that couldn't be broken. Whatever was between them, must have been deep. He was willing to die in order to convince her she was still human, and she was still worthy."

Misty sighed. "Eternal love, and all that." She remarked. They stopped at the station. Before she got out she turned in her seat. "I'll hold them off for three days. I'll make sure our guys clear the scene each day for three hours. Take Luke, or Jessica and search for the body. If you find anything let me know."

"Understood, and thank you." Danny replied. Misty shrugged, and shut the door. She wasn't sure if he should be thanking her. At best they'd find a body, or at worst body parts. Either way Matt Murdock's story would be over.

* * *

Karen took the key from its hiding place. It was her third straight day of searching for clues there. So far, she found nothing. The loft was tidy, as she'd expected with everything in its place. The couch, and two chairs were exactly three steps away from each other. The bedroom with its barn door for privacy were five steps from the living room.

She hadn't been in there yet. It felt like if she opened the door without him there, she'd violate his privacy somehow. She knew she couldn't keep coming back to 'search' without going in. She put it off in favour of the other private spot. The long wooden chest settled up against the wall in the entry hall. She knelt before it running her hands over its smooth top. If there was some secret he still held from her it would be here.

The lock fell off at a touch. Karen knew better than to go further in opening it, and instead felt for her phone. She scrolled looking for Misty Knight's contact, and dialled.

"Knight," Misty greeted the caller.

"You might not remember me. My name is Karen Page. I'm at Matt's place. I think there's been a break-in." Murdock told her of his other identity before leaving with Luke, and Jessica.

"I remember you Miss Page." She held tight to Nelson's hand at the police station as the other trio arrived back after the explosion. The woman's broken look said it was more than friendship with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

A break-in at a dead guy's apartment wasn't exactly at the top of her "to do list," for the day. But given the morning's conversation with Rand, she couldn't afford to ignore it. "I'm on my way," she said. She could do it alone, the lofts weren't that far, she could walk it. It would do her good to clear her head.

She felt as if she were the one that started it all. When Luke got out of jail, she pushed him to use his abilities to do good. She was the one that had him checking on different youths. He was committed to living clean, taking it slow. Luke was unstoppable once he decided to try and find the truth of something. He would have hooked up with the other three at some point, it was only a matter of time.

She paused to hide her badge. This was supposed to be unofficial. The outside door was wedged open, and she pushed her way through and climbed the stairs. The door his loft was ajar, allowing her easy entry.

"Karen?" She called. The other woman had withdrawn to a stool by a kitchen island. "I'll call you back Foggy," she said, and ended the call. 'It was good she called a lawyer,' Misty thought.

"I've been coming here to look for clues," she started. Misty suppressed a smile, sensing that was the middle of the story. Karen looked like she was weighing something. She started again.

"I think Matt's alive."

"A building collapsed on top of him. According to Danny he didn't fight back when Elektra attacked him. There is no way they could have both lived after that."

"Rationally I can accept that. There is no logical way he or Elektra survived down there. Not with the rubble on top. But I can't… shake this feeling he's out there somewhere."

Misty left that line of questioning in favour of the wooden box on the floor in front of her. She appreciated a gut feeling. "You mentioned a potential break-in?"

"Yeah, the box." Misty knelt and took a fingerprint kit from her pocket. She dusted off the lock before moving the lock, and lifting off the top. Fragments of red leather lay piled up, unidentifiable accept for the mask. Misty let out a low whistle. Confirmation that Matt Murdock was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"If that were taken from a body it would be whole," Karen commented. Misty shivered; she was right.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Luke asked for the tenth time as they climbed down into the cavern. He stopped as Danny climbed down the pile of rubble joining him on the solid ground. Jessica was left up top to keep a watch.

"While I was captive I noticed a lot of things. Specifically tunnels. Goons, or whatever you want to call them entered the cavern from every direction. That suggests more than one entrance to that area," he paused considering his direction. "That way," he pointed the clear area behind them, and jumped down.

Luke followed, skepticism rolling off him. He still wasn't sure what was stranger, a guy who could focus his life force into his hand, or a blind vigilante. Both had saved his life, so he owed them something he supposed.

Danny led them into the half-open tunnel. He paused, eyes closed to summon the power into his hand. It came to life as they walked. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Luke chuckled. Danny shrugged understanding.

"It was hard for me too at first." He allowed. They'd arrived at the cavern where Danny was held. "I was tied up over there," the ropes still held onto the walls.

"The men came from that direction," he pointed. Luke knelt down next the wall to look for tracks. Danny held his fist above him; nothing. They began to walk, and noticed the wall solidifying, the rubble lessening. They felt a gentle breeze blowing.

"There's your way out. Now was it there before, or after the building collapsed?" Luke asked. Bricks overflowed the entrance, and an exposed metal arch outlined the entrance indicating it was by design.

"Backtrack. We need to look for footprints," Danny suggested.

"We wouldn't be able to see anything definitive." Luke climbed out into a sewer. "Wouldn't be able to track him even with police dogs; the water swallows the scent, destroys any footprints."

They returned to their entry point and climbed out. Luke waited until they stood on solid ground until spoke. A week before he would never have even thought this. "You don't think he could be alive could he?"

Danny thought for a few moments as they reached the police tape and Jessica. "It has to be a possibility. We know what they wanted me for; to unlock the secret behind a substance that gives so-called eternal life. It wouldn't be a stretch to imagine she used enough to bring Matt back,"

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" Luke asked. Then again, a week ago he'd have thought a blind lawyer that can fight crime was nuts too.

Jessica stood with Misty. "The question still remains: If Murdock's alive, then where is he? Is he injured? What kind of danger is he in? And oh follow-up: where's Elektra? She could be lurking around somewhere too right?"

Danny shrugged. He hadn't thought about it. Luke rescued him: "For now we treat her as a separate problem."

Matt's screams echoed throughout the hospital complex. "Get Sister Maggie," Sister Gwen whispered. She heard her assistant leave the room. She regarded her screaming patient, debating whether she could approach him. Sometimes a touch would quiet them, a silent assurance there was someone there.

Her skirts brushed the floor as she took the empty chair at his bedside. She moved to take his hand he leapt out of bed on the other side. He stood half naked, wrapped in bandages up against the wall. He was hesitant, sunk down into a corner.

Gwen stood straight, putting all of her authority into her voice "You need to get back in bed. You'll rip your stitches," red was staining some areas already. He gathered his knees into his chest, wedging himself between the bed, and the bulkhead.

"Matthew," Sister Maggie entered, and approached his side. She uncurled one of his hands from his knees and took in between hers. Something in Matt's mind knew this woman. She felt warm, familiar, and comfortable. "Mom." It should be impossible. Images of a funeral, burial. A rose floating on top of a casket.

Maggie smiled. This was the moment she thought she'd never see. She raised his hand to her face, and felt him begin to stroke her cheek. "Matthew," Maggie said his full name quietly. The stroking stopped, and the sightless eyes looked at her.

"It really is you," he said.

"It is my darling boy." She rubbed at her tears. "You need to get back into bed. Do as Sister Gwen says. She grasped him by the elbow and returned him to a sitting position on the bed. He swung his legs onto the mattress. She reached behind and fluffed his pillows. He leaned back, and she covered him with blankets. He closed his eyes,

"I'll be here when you wake up," she told him. Sleep pulled him back under.

Gwen glanced between them. A lot of the nuns had pasts in the community they served; it was why they worked so hard. Maggie's son was whispered about in dark corners, a lot of her sisters thought he was a myth. Narrowing her eyes she could see the similarities; same bone structure, eye colour.

"What do we now?" Gwen asked. Maggie took her seat at Matt's bedside and took his hand. Concern flickered, and she shushed him. He calmed, and was still. She turned to Gwen: "We bring him back."

* * *

Thoughts? I haven't decided on using Elektra yet.


End file.
